Estelle and Dot's Adventures in Pocketville
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: While visiting Aunt Darla and Uncle Urchin in Paris, Estelle and Dot are suddenly taken to a mysterious world known as Pocketville where they both discover that they are the wielders of the Ocean's Heart and are in time for the incoming Friendship Ceremony. However, all is not well when evil Princess Ava is interested in kidnapping Dot for revenge and also meets an old face.
1. Chapter 1

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity were in Paris, visiting Eloise as they had promised. Darla and Urchin were on the couch together as Darla looked extremely exhausted as Skipperdee crawled to her feet.

"You okay, Darla?" Urchin asked his wife.

Darla yawned. "Up all night at a photo shoot, they wanted me to be a guest star."

"It's not Pierre again, is it?" Urchin asked angrily, knowing how the French man used to keep her away from their daughter back in the Plaza Hotel days when Eloise was six.

"No, not this time." Darla sighed.

Urchin gave her a back rub to soothe and relax her. "We should have some alone time."

"Oh, but what about the little one?" Darla asked. "Eloise is in the backyard with Weenie and her cousins."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." Urchin assured her.

"Hmm..." Darla hummed.

* * *

 ** _In the backyard..._**

Scruffy, Snow White, Bartok, Dot, and Weenie were looking to their owners.

"Okay, let's see which one of you can jump through the hoop like a circus pet," Eloise said as she took out a hula hoop. "Weenie, show them how it's done and **JUMP!** "

Weenie backed up, slightly nervous and let out a nervous whine.

"He's a bit nervous." Estelle said.

"Oh, come on, Weenie..." Eloise said to her dog.

Weenie wasn't too sure.

"I'll do it, I can go through a hoop no problem!" Bartok spoke up.

"Okay, Bartok, you try it." Eloise decided.

Bartok spread his wings out and flew through the hoop and laughed at himself. "Tada! I used to be in the circus, ya know."

"Cool." Scruffy, Snow White, and Dot smiled.

"I'm awesome." Bartok laughed at himself.

Weenie pouted. "That's 'cuz you have wings."

"Spoilsport." Bartok folded his arms.

Estelle felt pretty bad for Weenie and where she then heard a song being sung, but she couldn't find the source of it. Weenie sighed as he felt insecure about himself.

* * *

Darla came into the backyard. "Eloise?"

"Mother!" Eloise beamed to her mother, so glad that they got to see more of each other these days.

"Could you watch your little sister for a bit?" Darla asked. "Mommy and Daddy are going to spend some alone time together upstairs."

"I'd be happy to." Eloise smiled.

"Thanks, dear, we'll be upstairs if you need us, word of advice, try not to need us." Darla smirked rather lustfully.

"I shall try, Mother." Eloise smiled.

Darla hugged her daughter. "Thank you."

Eloise smiled back to her mother. Darla then went into the room as a shy young platinum blonde haired girl with brown eyes with a black headband walked out, appeared to be wearing a school uniform with a blue jacket, black tie, and plaid skirt.

"Hi, Giselle." the others greeted Eloise's younger sister.

"Hi, guys..." Giselle shyly waved.

"What's up?" Vincent asked.

"Um... I think I see a bird..." Giselle looked up to the sky.

The Fudo siblings and Felicity sighed slightly to her response, even Felicity was catching up to modern lingo.

"No, Giselle, they just mean how are you?" Eloise told her little sister.

"Ohh, I'm doing fine." Giselle smiled.

"We're doing tricks, why don't you try one with Weenie?" Eloise handed the hoop to her little sister.

Giselle took the hoop and came to the family dog. "Uh... Here, Weenie..."

"So, Eloise, what's it like having your parents around much more?" Akito smiled to his younger cousin.

"Oh, it's fabulous!" Eloise beamed, then sighed. "I do sometimes miss being at the Plaza with Nanny, Bill, Charlie, and everyone else there... But maybe I'll go visit sometime for old time's sake, they can meet Giselle."

"Yeah." Estelle smiled.

"Come on, Weenie, come on." Giselle smiled

Weenie was still nervous.

"You can do it, just give it a try!" Giselle encouraged. "Atta boy!"

Weenie then stood up and tried to jump through the hoop, but got stuck on one end of it and dangled slightly.

"Come on; you're almost there." Giselle smiled.

Weenie then hopped off.

"Oh, it's so magical to talk to animals..." Eloise smiled to her visiting cousins.

"I wonder if we'll get to go to Pocketville," Estelle agreed as she hugged Dot. "I've heard about it and I've always wanted to go."

"Same here." Dot smiled.

"My puppy and I forever and ever, that's all I want." Estelle smiled.

"Estelle and I forever and ever, that's all I want." Dot smiled back.

The two then nuzzled together with giggles.

"Girls..." Vincent sighed as he had a nail file while his cat was on a fluffy pink pillow. "Manicure, Snow White?"

"Please." Snow White purred poshly.

Estelle and Dot started to hear the song Estelle heard earlier get louder and where they started to glow. The others looked shocked.

"What's happening?!" Giselle panicked for Estelle and Dot.

Estelle and Dot then seemed to vanish.

"Estelle!" Akito cried out.

"What was that?" Snow White wondered.

"That was unusual..." Eloise commented. "Where do you suppose she went?"

"Hmm..." Akito went over to his backpack and took out a spell book given to him from his father and looked through it to see if it had the answer of what had happened to his twin sister and her dog.

* * *

Meanwhile, Estelle and Dot appeared at a fountain. Estelle and Dot blinked in surprise of their sudden new location.'

"Estelle, what just happened?" Dot asked.

"I-I-I'm not sure, Dot..." Estelle seemed just as lost as her puppy did.

The two of them then got off the fountain to take a look around where they were. It looked like a very beautiful utopia, at least, it did so far.

"Wow, this place looks so beautiful." Dot smiled.

"It's like something out of a dream or a fairy tale book..." Estelle agreed as they walked together.

"Maybe they have something for us to eat." Dot smiled.

Estelle laughed and was about to tease Dot for being hungry, but she then held her stomach as it lightly growled. "Oh, I see what you mean..."

"Looks like great minds think alike." Dot smirked.

"And stomachs." Estelle smirked back.

"Well then, let's go and find a place to eat." Dot smiled.

"Hopefully there is one." Estelle nodded as they walked along.

As they walked, little did they know, they were being watched.

* * *

"Could she be the one we were looking for?" a voice asked the other.

"I expected someone else, but she speaks with her canine companion." the other voice replied.

"Just like Kate, but she doesn't have the Ocean's Heart, how is that possible?" A third voice asked.

"We better do some research on this new girl with her canine." the first voice suggested.

"Yes and find out how both of them got here after the Friendship Ceremony." The second voice said.

"Agreed." the other voices agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Estelle and Dot continued to look around for someplace to eat until they got to a building where they smell a scent of food being cooked.

"Ooh, I smell something wonderful!" Dot dangled her tongue out of her mouth, already drooling.

"Ease up the drool, Dotty." Estelle teased with a laugh.

"Sorry." Dot smiled sheepishly before they entered into the building to get something to eat.

Estelle giggled as she went in with her puppy. "This looks as majestic as Aunt Twilight's castle."

"Yeah, only it's a restaurant." Dot smiled.

* * *

They soon were encountered by a bear cub with a chef's hat.

"Hello!" the bear greeted.

Estelle and Dot's eyes widened. A bear cub was a chef?

"Um, hello, sir, are you open? We saw the door was unlocked, so we let ourselves in." Estelle said before her stomach started to growl again.

"Well, we're not open for another half hour, but you two seem too hungry to wait." the bear cub chef replied.

"You have no idea." Dot replied.

"Please have a seat; the food will be ready in just a minute." The bear smiled.

"I hope he really means a minute when he says a minute..." Estelle held her stomach as she went to sit down with Dot.

"I hope so too." Dot said.

And where after a few seconds, the food was ready within a minute and brought out to them. Dot and Estelle smiled thankfully and instantly began to eat the food given to them.

"You're welcome." the bear cub chef smiled.

* * *

After eating for a while, both of their stomachs were full.

"Oh, that was a good meal." Dot smiled.

"Makes me think of Thanksgiving..." Estelle leaned back slightly as she held her now full tummy.

"I am so happy you both enjoyed your meals." The bear cub chef said.

"Oh, yes, thank you very much..." Estelle smiled. "Oh, you remind me so much of my little Teddy."

"Teddy?" the bear cub chef asked.

"Yes, back when he was just a little Teddiursa before he evolved." Estelle smiled fondly.

"Before he evolved? You mean he grew up?" The bear cub chef asked.

"Uh, yeah, pretty much," Estelle nodded. "He was such an adorable little cub, he was like a living teddy bear. That's why I named him Teddy."

"I don't quite understand," The bear cub chef said. "It sounds like your bear cub was a Pokemon."

"That's what a Teddiursa is." Estelle replied.

"Ohh, sorry, I haven't done my studies on Pokemon, I only focus on cooking." The bear cub chef said.

"It's okay, but you just remind me so much of him when he was a little Teddiursa." Estelle cooed.

"Oh, thank you," The bear cub chef smiled. "It's surprising to see another human in Pocketville."

"Another human?" Estelle wondered.

"Yes, we have one visitor who is a human girl named Kate, have you heard of her?" the bear cub chef asked.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't." Estelle shook her head.

"Well, hopefully you do and become friends." the bear cub chef smiled.

"I hope so too." Estelle said.

'Enjoy your stay." the bear cub chef smiled.

Estelle and Dot smiled back.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Paris..._**

Eloise took her cousins into her home about Dot and Estelle's mysterious disappearance.

"This can't be a normal thing," Felicity said. "We should tell Uncle Atticus."

"I doubt he'd know about this." Vincent said.

"Well, we have to tell someone." Akito said.

"What's wrong, children?" Sombra's voice asked.

"Uncle Sombra!" Akito and Vincent called.

The new and good Sombra then appeared.

"What is wrong, young ones?" Sombra asked.

"Estelle and Dot disappeared," Vincent replied. "I don't even know how it could be possible."

"Did they do anything before disappearing?" Sombra asked.

"They said something..." Eloise said. "Something about... Loving puppies... I think?"

"I remember what they said. Estelle said _'my puppy and I together forever that's all I want.'_ And then Dot said _'Estelle and I together forever that's all I want'_ ," Akito said. "And then they started to glow and then they suddenly vanished."

"So I see..." Sombra replied in a knowing tone of voice.

"I'll get Mommy and Daddy." Giselle was about to go upstairs.

"No, I know exactly where Estelle and Dot are." Sombra said.

"Where are they then?" Felicity asked.

"Pocketville." Sombra said.

"Pocketville?" the others asked.

"Yes, it's where every puppy, kitten, and child animal comes from when a child is in need of a pet to cheer them up," Sombra said. "But it can also be dangerous."

"How can a place like that be dangerous?" Eloise asked. "It sounds harmless."

"Well, there's of course Princess Eva." Sombra replied.

"Princess Eva?" the others asked.

"Yes, Princess Ava's evil twin sister," Sombra explained. "I've heard from the grapevines that she plans on stealing the Friendship Heart while her sister is busy with the new Friendship Ceremony and she's determined to become the next Princess of Pocketville."

"And you know this how?" Akito asked.

"Um, because before I was changed back to good, thanks to all your help, I helped her get out of the Puppybuster's grasp and teleported her back to the swamp she was hiding in." Sombra said out of grief.

"Oh, Uncle Sombra, you didn't!" Vincent frowned.

"This was a long time ago, I assure you!" Sombra replied. "I would never do it again."

"We believe you, Uncle Sombra." Akito said.

"How dangerous is this evil twin princess?" Felicity asked.

"Harmless compared to how I used to be, but still capable of evil out of jealousy of her sister." Sombra replied.

"Like Scar and Mufasa..." Vincent compared.

"Yep and she even has followers on her side." Sombra said.

"I may not know this princess, but I already don't like her." Eloise firmly put her hands on her hips.

"And she will do anything to become the ruler of the whole Pocket Kingdom." Sombra said.

"Could she be the one who took Dot and Estelle away?" Scruffy wondered as he was worried about his sister.

"No, I think they accidentally said those exact sentences right after a friendship ceremony." Sombra said.

"They said those words and then they disappeared," Bartok said. "Does that take you to and from this Pocketville place?"

"Yes, but only when you are either wearing the Friendship's Heart or the Ocean's Heart," Sombra said. "Which are magical jewels."

"I've heard of the Friendship's Heart, but what's the Ocean's Heart?" Akito asked.

"It allows a certain girl named Kate to be able to visit Pocketville whenever she wants and it can allow her to talk to animals as long as she's wearing the Ocean's Heart on her wrist." Sombra told them.

"Ohh..." the others replied, but now they wondered who Kate was.'

"We need to go to Pocketville and get our sisters back!" Akito said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Akito, but your sister was sent there for a reason, because, you see, she's going to get her ponied-up form there," Sombra said. "And she must achieve it on her own even if Dot is there with her."

"So, what do we do, just sit here?" Akito groaned.

"No, just keep yourselves preoccupied." Sombra said.

"How can we be preoccupied when Estelle is out there?" Felicity pouted.

"As long as she stays away from the bad part of the Pocket Kingdom, she should be just fine." Sombra said.

"Bad part?" Akito grew hostile.

"Akito, relax, she'll be fine." Eloise grew wary of his overprotective brother mannerisms.

"So then, I guess we could train." Scruffy said to Akito.

"I guess so..." Akito sighed.

Scruffy smiled encouragingly to him and decided to work on their training in the meantime with their sisters gone to have their own adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

While Akito and Scruffy did their training, Estelle and Dot were still walking around Pocketville.

"This feels like a dream I once had," Estelle said to Dot. "Like, I've seen this place before, but I'm visiting it again in reality."

They were then encountered by two puppies and two kittens.

"Oh!" Estelle blinked.

"Uh, hello, have we met?" Dot greeted the puppies before sniffing them. "You dont' smell familiar."

"You must come with us at once." A golden retriever puppy told them.

Dot and Estelle glanced to each other, but they then went together to follow the puppies and kittens. And where they were going to a castle.

"Pretty~" Dot's eyes sparkled at the castle.

"Wow, what a magnificent castle." Estelle smiled.

"Ooh, I hope there's a beautiful princess inside!" Dot beamed.

"There is." The golden retriever puppy said.

"Really?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, Princess Ava." one kitten mused.

"That name sounds familiar." Estelle said.

"Right this way," the other kitten smiled. "And please, remember your manners."

"Oh, some of my aunts are princesses, I'll remember." Estelle promised with a smile back.

"It's true." Dot said.

* * *

The two puppies and two kittens then stopped as they came into a throne room.

"Ooh, what a pretty throne room." Dot smiled.

"I feel like I've seen this in dreams too." Estelle agreed with her blue eyes sparkling.

"Cool." Dot smiled.

Estelle smiled to Dot as they explored.

* * *

They soon arrived at the throne room and where a Siamese kitten was there as if she was waiting for and expecting them. Dot and Estelle looked to the kitten.

"Hello there." the Siamese kitten greeted.

Estelle was a little wary since she had heard stories about her mother's Aunt Sarah having Siamese cats who were mean, but she gave a polite smile to this one. "You must be the Princess of Pocketville."

"Indeed I am, my name is Princess Ava." Princess Ava smiled gently at Estelle.

"Nice to meet you, Princess..." Estelle said and then gave a proper curtsy to the kitten.

Dot then bowed herself, unable to curtsy, but also showed her respect for the princess kitten.

"I've never seen you here before, young puppy," Princess Ava said before looking at Estelle. "And I don't know how you got here, my dear."

"My name's Dot, Estelle's my human," the female puppy introduced. "We just told each other that we love each other and somehow we ended up here."

"That must be the reason why the Friendship Heart glowed." Princess Ava said.

"The Friendship Heart?" Dot and Estelle wondered.

"This jewel hanging on my collar." Princess Ava said as she showed them.

Dot and Estelle came to take a closer look.

"This is the Friendship Heart," Princess Ava explained to them. "It's a jewel that can send others to and from here, I also made an oath on the jewel's power."

"And that oath was?" Estelle and Dot asked.

"'Oh, Friendship Heart, guide my voice, love me as always to make the right choice'." Princess Ava recited which made the jewel heart glow slightly.

"Ooh." Estelle and Dot smiled.

"I often use it in my alone time to find the next right puppy and child in time for the Friendship Ceremony," Princess Ava continued. "And I believe it has brought me you two."

"My dad and Aunt Twilight always say that 'Friendship is Magic'." Estelle smiled to that.

"Indeed it is," Princess Ava replied. "Now, I haven't known you long, but would this Twilight happen to be Twilight Sparkle: The Princess of Friendship in Equestria?"

Estelle giggled to that. 'Is there any other Twilight?" she then looked surprised. "Oh, you know her, Princess Ava?"

"I've read about her many adventures, and not just in Equestria, but also where you all come from with your parents, aunt, and uncle, dear, Estelle." Princess Ava sounded pleased to meet the brown-haired girl.

"Cool." Estelle smiled.

"Oh, yes, very much..." Princess Ava smiled.

"You read, Princess?" Dot asked, curiously.

"Of course," Princess Ava nodded once. "I have all sorts of books, about all sorts of magical realms and lands. You remind me of this lovely young dalmatian I've met who's longed for someone to play with."

"Really? What was she like?" Dot smiled.

"So sweet and loving," Princess Ava sighed in memory. "She was so eager and excited to also finally have a friend who would take care of her."

"What was her name?" Estelle asked then.

"She didn't have a name until she was chosen." Princess Ava said.

"Do you know what name she was then called?" Estelle asked.

"You shall find out at the ceremony later," Princess Ava promised. "We're expecting upcoming visitors."

"Must be that Kate I keep hearing about..." Dot said to herself.

"Um, Princess Ava, during a ceremony; is there a song sang with it?" Estelle asked.

"Why, yes, have you heard of it, my dear?" Princess Ava asked.

"You wanna puppy to love  
A new best friend from above  
You wanna puppy to love

A new best friend from above  
You wanna puppy to love  
When your sad and your feeling lonely

You don't know what to do,  
There a new best friend on the way,  
From Pocketville just to meet you

So enjoy the puppy by your side  
He will be with you night in day  
The true best friend you will forever know

Is only a wish away.  
Find a friend forever in Pocketville  
And believe in a puppy love story

No more tears in your eyes, no way  
You've got a new friend, it's a brand new day  
When you wake up bright and early

Sure you'll get a surprise  
A playful friend to brighten your day  
So he wants to follow you wherever you go

And never leave you astray  
There's no limit to your better seat  
A friend that's only a wish away

Making friends forever is magical  
The one by your side you can count on  
All your dreams will come true today

A Pocketville friend will show you the way  
Promise me you'll always stay  
Never ever run away

You want a puppy to love  
A new best friend from above  
You want a puppy to love  
A new best friend from above  
You want a puppy to love~" Estelle sang.

Dot and Princess Ava smiled fondly of Estelle's singing. It was like nothing they had ever heard of before.

"And that's the song I heard." Estelle said.

"Nicely done, Estelle, you are incredibly talented." Princess Ava beamed.

Estelle smiled bashfully in response. "Thank you, Princess Ava."

"You also seem familiar to a little girl who I once assigned a pug dog to." Princess Ava said.

"Pug dog?" Dot and Estelle asked.

"Yes, it's a dog who kind of looks like a cat," Princess Ava explained. "Do you know any pug dogs?"

"My cousin Eloise has one named Weenie." Estelle said.

"Oh, yes, that is her." Princess Ava said.

"So, Weenie came from here?" Dot looked interested.

"In a way, yes," Princess Ava replied. "I remember the day he left us."

"Ooh, story time." Estelle and Dot smiled.

"If you'd like, we have some time before the next Friendship Ceremony begins." Princess Ava smiled back.

"Yes, please." Estelle and Dot smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Ava then went to the two puppies and kittens to tell them that she would be busy for a little while and led Dot and Estelle into a private bed chamber which was her own. There seemed to be a framed photograph of a different Siamese kitten who had a spiked collar around her neck.

"Who's this Siamese kitten with the collar with spikes on it?" Dot asked noticing the picture.

"Hm?" Princess Ava looked over and then saw the picture. "Oh! That's my twin sister, Eva."

"She looks kinda evil, no offense, ma'am." Estelle commented.

"It's quite alright, she is evil, I just thought she wore that to look tough." Princess Ava frowned.

Dot and Estelle looked worried about the princess having an evil sister.

"Makes me think of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna back when Luna was Nightmare Moon." Estelle looked back nervously.

"Unlike them, it seems Princess Eva is all evil and has no good inside her." Dot said.

"I'm afraid that's a story for another time, my friends." Princess Ava sighed softly.

"So, what happened on that day of Weenie's Friendship Ceremony?" Dot asked.

"It was just nine long years ago..." Princess Ava started to narrate.

* * *

 ** _Flashback to Nine Years Ago..._**

 _We are shown a high school with Amber and Darla until suddenly, Darla was called to the principal's office._

 _"You wanted to see me, sir?" Darla asked, she was now sixteen years old, but was an unwed mother._

 _"It's the Nursery School," the principal handed her the phone. "They want to speak with you."_

 _Darla took the phone and answered it. "What's wrong with Eloise?" she then asked, assuming something bad happened to her daughter, then heard that her daughter was so much trouble that she caused two experienced teachers to retire and drove nearly all of the adults crazy with her hyper behavior. "Oh, my..." she then cupped her mouth. "I'm sorry... I'll be right there..." she then handed the phone back. "Sir, I have to leave," she then told the principal. "I'm afraid my daughter's acted up again... I can't imagine why she would behave this way, she was such a sweet little baby..."_

 _"Maybe she needs a companion." The principal said._

 _"I don't know, I hate to cut class, but I better go..." Darla sounded exhausted._

 _"Go ahead, Miss Fudo, I understand." the principal nodded to her._

 _Darla nodded back and took her leave to the local nursery school to pick up her toddler daughter._

* * *

 _A woman looked exhausted and wore out and violently handed Eloise right back to Darla's arms._

 _Darla held her daughter and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sure this won't happen again on Monday."_

 _"I'm afraid there won't be a next time..." the woman glared. "That child is reckless, impossible, I'm sorry, but we can't keep watching her, **FIND SOMEONE ELSE!** "_

 _"But I'm sure that she'll-" Darla said before the door was closed in her face. She then frowned as she carried Eloise in her arms. "Come on, baby, let's go home..." she then sighed softly and carried her daughter back home since she couldn't go back to school like this now._

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, in Pocketville..._**

 _Weenie was just a nameless pug dog who wandered all around and kept causing slight trouble and was wound up a little like how Eloise was and kept wanting to play with someone, but no one would pay attention to him for long. But that was soon going to change as a friendship magic trail started to come into Pocketville. Princess Ava came out after levitating a book with her magic._

 _"Did you finally find me a human?" the pug dog asked eagerly._

 _"Why yes, yes, I did," Princess Ava smiled. "I believe you both were meant for each other and you both will be very happy."_

 _"Oh, boy!" the pug beamed and rushed up to the top of a stand._

 _"Let the Friendship Ceremony begin." Princess Ava replied and her jewel heart glowed and it sent the pug dog away from Pocketville and into a whole new world as the puppies and kittens gave him best wishes and good luck._

 _And where the Friendship Ceremony was going great. The pug dog was teleported away. Darla was going to go to the hotel, but decided to visit her parents instead as Eloise was being much more of a nuisance than usual which was enough to get her kicked out of Nursery School. And where out of nowhere, Weenie appeared and went up to Eloise._

* * *

 _Eloise was sitting on the floor as Darla talked with Patrick and Emily about what happened as Atticus was in the other room, interviewing with the Dean of Princeton about a possible scholarship. "Doggy..." she then cooed and giggled._

 _Weenie smiled and walked up to Eloise. "Wanna play with me?"_

 _Eloise then helped herself to a standing position and walked with the dog to play with him._

* * *

 _"I just don't know what to do with her anymore." Darla frowned._

 _"You know, Darla, we have a lot of parent experience," Emily mentioned. "We could watch her for you while you're in school?"_

 _"I don't wanna be a bother..." Darla pouted._

 _"It's no trouble at all." Patrick said._

 _"I just don't know what to do with Eloise..." Darla sighed. "I mean, getting kicked out of Nursery School? That seems almost impossible."_

 _"Something tells me your daughter takes after her father..." Emily hid a small smirk._

 _"I think so too." Darla said._

 _Eloise giggled as she had a lot of fun with Weenie and he had a lot of fun with her. And where neither one seemed to make any messes._

* * *

 _The dean then walked out of Atticus's room. "It was really nice to meet you, Mr. Fudo."_

 _"Likewise." Atticus nodded back to the head of Princeton College._

 _Patch was waiting to hear about the good news from Atticus._

 _"Well, I was accepted to Princeton." Atticus told everyone._

 _The family then cheered._

 _"But I turned them down." Atticus then said._

 _" **WHAT?!** " Everyone asked out of shock._

 _"Atticus, Princeton is the most prestigious college there is!" Patrick said to his son._

 _"I know, but I really don't think it'll be for me..." Atticus replied. "I feel like there's better opportunities elsewhere."_

 _"No, there isn't!" Darla told him. "And besides, that school has everything that you'll need to be a detective."_

 _"Besides, I don't think I'm ready..." Atticus said._

 _"How are you not ready? I mean, seriously, do you want to live with your parents for most of your life?" Patch asked._

 _"I have a lot on my mind," Atticus replied. "I need some time to find myself, so I think I should go away for a little while."_

 _"Where do you plan to go?" Emily asked._

 _Atticus merely shrugged. "New York, maybe, just to find myself."_

 _"Well, okay..." Patrick said._

 _"Wish I could go with you..." Darla sighed._

 _Atticus then decided to maybe let her come with him since this wasnt' the best school year for her so far. Weenie and Eloise giggled as they had a lot of fun together and the others watched, then smiled as Eloise was being entertained by her new pet and seemed a little more calm and relaxed now that she had someone just as hyper and nutty to play with._

 _"Darla, I think I hear Eloise giggling." Emily smiled._

 _"Eloise...?" Darla looked over._

 _Eloise giggled as she played with Weenie._

 _"Where did that dog come from?" Emily wondered._

 _Darla knelt by her daughter and took Weenie away from Eloise. "Careful, Ellie, this dog might be diseased!"_

 _"No, he isn't, Mommy; he's cute and fun to be around, can I keep him? Please?" Eloise begged._

 _"Oh, Ellie, a puppy is a big responsibility..." Darla bit her lip._

 _Eloise held Weenie close and the two gave puppy dog pouts with the eyes to make her accept._

 _"Maybe a pet would be good for her..." Patrick seemed to agree with his energetic granddaughter's condition._

 _"She could have someone to play with and keep her company until she's old enough to go to school." Emily agreed._

 _"Oh, very well, dear." Darla smiled._

 _"Yaaay!" Eloise cheered and held Weenie close._

 _* **End of Story***_

* * *

"Oh, that's such a lovely story, Princess Ava," Estelle smiled. "it really shows and explains Weenie's dedication to Eloise." she then remembered one time they were locked in the hotel's laundry room with Yuko Takahashi by accident on her cousin's birthday.

"What was that, Estelle?" Dot asked.

"One time, it was Eloise's birthday at the Plaza and we got locked in by accident, but we heard Weenie though the walls with Nanny looking all over for us, and he ran to get help for us like a brave hero dog like Thunderbolt or Lassie." Estelle replied.

"What a noble dog." Dot smiled.

"Indeed." Princess Ava smiled in agreement.

"Oh, this is the most wonderful place ever..." Estelle sighed about her new surroundings. "If there was a dance studio for ballet, I'd probably never leave!"

"But then, what about your family and friends?" Princess Ava asked.

"Especially a special someone back home~" Dot playfully smirked.

"Well, yeah, I suppose I'd have to go back and especially come back in time for dinner," Estelle giggled then. "This place is just so perfect, except for that Princess Eva of course... I'd like to help stop her."

"Which is exactly why you were summoned here." Princess Ava nodded to that then.

"Say wha?" Estelle and Dot asked, confused.

"You must help Kate help with the Friendship Ceremony," Princess Ava told them. "You both have big and pure hearts with deep devotion and generosity... Especially you, Estelle, you are like a mother to your own creatures and you care for them like they were your own babies, and you Dot are very graceful and sweet-hearted as your mistress."

This caused both Estelle and Dot to smile bashfully.

"You both must be so proud of yourselves." Princess Ava smiled warmly to the human girl and her pet.

"We sure are." Estelle and Dot smiled.

"And I'm proud of you too." Princess Ava gave her blessing.

This caused Estelle and Dot to smile. Princess Ava fondly smiled back.

"How do you know we're the ones?" Estelle smiled.

"Because, there was once one just like you, Estelle, in fact, you both shared the same name," Princess Ava replied. "She was the younger sister of one Captain Planet."

Estelle's eyes lit up to that. "He's my uncle!"

"I thought you might know him." Princess Ava smiled.

"Oh, yes," Estelle nodded. "My mother was adopted, but she found out he's from her biological family."

"Then you know why you are here to help." Princess Ava smiled. "When Kate arrives, we can get down to business."

Dot and Estelle nodded to that. They soon saw a glowing light coming from the fountain.

"Princess Ava, I know you need to be alone, but the fountain is glowing." an English Mastiff puppy with a blue collar rushed into the room.

"Thank you, Danny, we were heading there anyway." Princess Ava nodded to him.

"Yeah, we noticed the glow." Estelle added.

"Very well..." Danny bowed to the kitten princess.

Princess Ava nodded back, then looked up to both Dot and Estelle. "Come with me, my dears."

Dot and Estelle nodded back and followed the Siamese kitten princess. And where they started to go straight towards the fountain.

"Watch your steps." Princess Ava cautioned.

Dot and Estelle nodded as they followed the princess kitten to the glowing fountain.


	5. Chapter 5

After a huge glow, suddenly, there appeared a girl with shimmering blonde hair around Estelle's age who wore a pink top with khaki pants and orange sneakers with a puppy of her own.

"Ooh, he's handsome." Dot smiled at the puppy by the blonde girl's feet.

"That's Magic." Princess Ava introduced.

"Well, he seems nice..." Dot batted her eyelashes to the German Shepherd puppy across from her and Estelle.

Without her knowing it, she was actually starting to fall in love with Magic.

"Hi, I'm Estelle Fudo." the brown-haired girl smiled and introduced herself to the blonde-haired girl.

"Hello, Estelle, I'm Kate." The blonde-haired girl smiled back.

"Nice to meet you, Kate, and who's this?" Estelle nodded, then bent down to the German Shepherd puppy.

"This is Magic." Kate introduced.

"Is he single?" Dot asked dreamily.

Magic looked at Dot and where he started to feel a feeling he had never felt before for any puppy. Both of them seemed to have love in each other's eyes. Estelle and Kate glanced at their puppies as they seemed to be in other worlds right now and it was just the two of them.

"H-Hi, my name is Dot." Dot greeted with a blush to Magic.

"Magic..." Magic gave his name back, slightly shy, but he hid it well.

"That's a very handsome and very 'Magical' name." Dot smiled.

Magic chuckled himself. "Clever, dare I say, right on the 'Dot'?" he then attempted with a giggle.

Dot giggled herself. "Oh, you~..."

Estelle and Kate smirked to their puppies then.

"Looks like you and I are gonna be in-laws..." Estelle smirked playfully to her new friend.

"Yes, it seems so..." Kate smirked playfully back.

"When you two are done drooling over each other, perhaps you'd like to get some work done." Princess Ava smirked as she came between the two love pups.

"Oh, uh, right." Magic and Dot said at the same time without meaning it.

Princess Ava giggled herself. "Ah, young love."

Magic and Dot blushed to that.

"Anyway, um, who's the next one that gets to be in the next Friendship Ceremony?" Dot asked.

"What do you mean?" Princess Ava asked. "You mean, like the next generation when you are all grown up with families of your own?"

"I mean like the next lucky puppy or kitten or animal that is chosen for a child that is in need of a pet." Dot said.

"We shall see..." Princess Ava replied.

A black bird seemed to fly right down and where it grabbed onto Dot.

"Hey, lemme go!" Dot yelped.

The bird glared and then flew away.

"Get back here, that's MY dog!" Estelle glared.

The black bird only seemed to continued to fly off with Dot in its talons as Estelle started to go after her.

"Eva must be near..." Princess Ava assumed.

"Let me go, you feather duster!" Dot barked.

Magic soon started to join in the chase.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," the black bird replied. "You belong to us now."

"Who's us?" Dot narrowed her eyes. "Are you working with Princess Eva?"

"Why, yes, I am." The black bird smirked.

"I knew you had to be bad!" Dot growled. "Let me go, you're gonna get in a lot of trouble!"

"No way." The black bird smirked.

"Let her go, Krackia!" Magic barked.

"No, I don't think I will, so long, Good Guys!" the black bird laughed as she continued to fly off with the puppy.

" **DOT!** " Estelle cried out.

"Estelle!" Dot cried back.

Estelle tried to catch up to her, but she soon tripped and fell. The black bird then seemed to disappear within the clouds.

"Nooo!" Estelle frowned. "Dot..."

Magic seemed to also stop and where he could feel a twinge of pain in his heart.

"She's gone..." Estelle put her hands to her eyes in dismay. "My best friend is gone..."

* * *

"No she isn't, knowing Krackia, she must have flown off to the most darkest and scariest part of the Pocket Kingdom." Princess Ava said.

"Dark and scary?" Estelle asked.

"It's not for the faint of heart..." Princess Ava replied.

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to what I've been through in my lifetime," Estelle replied, but she was soon shown that the one place Krackia was going was indeed scary. "Oh, my... That does look a bit terrifying... Kinda like if Oogie Boogie took over Halloween Town."

"This is most likely where Krackia took Dot." The golden retriever puppy said.

"We have to get her back..." Magic sounded determined. "Because... She's so important to Estelle."

The others assured Estelle that Dot would be right back as she was rather down in the dumps due to missing her puppy very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Meanwhile in the swamp..._**

The evil Eva was pacing around, waiting for her bird minion to return. And where two puppies were waiting with her. They soon heard Krackia's bird sound.

The evil kitten looked up. "Ah, Krackia has returned with the task at hand."

The two puppies looked up as the black bird appeared with the cocker spaniel/dalmatian mix puppy with bows in her ears.

"Let me go, you stupid feather duster!" Dot glared.

"Oh, I will..." Krackia smirked darkly as she was taking Dot straight to Princess Eva as ordered.

As soon as they arrived to Princess Eva, Krackia let Dot go and let her hit the ground.

"Ow!" Dot grunted and glared up at the bird for dropping her.

"Welcome, my dear..." Princess Eva smiled menacingly as she walked over top of the puppy.

"You!" Dot sneered. "What do you want from me and why did you take me away from Estelle?!"

"To lure her here," Princess Eva smirked before looking over to the two pups. "Now you two idiots, go and lead that new girl here."

"Yes, Princess..." the dogs agreed.

"I'll do it." the bulldog puppy said.

"No, I will!" the rottweiler puppy argued. "Besides, this chicky needs a real dog's help."

"Chicky?" Dot glared, that puppy was obviously trying to hit on her, but she was not at all interested.

"Will you two idiots just go already?!" Princess Eva glared.

Zull and Gort looked to each other and then they left.

"Dogs..." Princess Eva rolled her eyes with a scoff.

"You can't keep me here for long!" Dot sneered.

"Just long enough." Princess Eva smirked.

"Where am I anyway?" Dot asked as she looked around. "It looks like an ogre's swamp."

"Would you mind telling her Eva? I kind of forgot the name of the swamp as well." Krackia smiled nervously.

"Amateurs..." Princess Eva rolled her eyes. "Welcome to the Ever Grey Swamp, the most creepy place in the Pocket Kingdom and my home."

"Wow, it really fits your character." Dot said.

"Hm... Why, thank you." Princess Eva smirked.

"I don't understand why you had to take me away," Dot glared. "I don't even know you, I haven't done anything to you!"

"You'll understand soon." Princess Eva smirked.

Dot glared with a rough growl. "You're so gonna lose, my dad told me that good always triumphs over evil."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." a brown puppy with floppy black ears and hints of spots on her back rolled her eyes. "We all know that speech."

"You seem familiar..." Dot narrowed her eyes to her. "Fluffy... Is that you?" she then wondered if that puppy was her long-lost sister.

"Yep, it's me." Fluffy smirked.

"No way!" Dot's eyes widened. "I haven't seen you or Spot since the basket!"

"I bet you haven't." Fluffy huffed.

"Hey..." Dot came over to her sister. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nuthin'..." Fluffy pouted. "Just that Mom and Dad obviously loved you and Scruffy best because she just went up and gave me and Spot away!"

"We thought you and Spot had been given to happy loving owners." Dot said.

"Oh, no, no, I ran away so I could plot revenge against Mom and Dad for giving us up!" Fluffy glared.

"But... Dad said that the house wasn't big enough for all of us..." Dot pouted.

"Oh, I bet that he told you that." Fluffy growled.

"Daddy wouldn't lie..." Dot replied. "He said that to the Buddies too when they were puppies."

"Well, no matter, I'll soon have my revenge." Fluffy smirked.

"That is crazy!" Dot glared. "Is Spot working with you?'

"I don't wanna talk about him..." Fluffy rolled her eyes with a deadpan mumble.

* * *

 ** _Cut to Spot..._**

Spot was meditating and seemed to be in a tranquil area with a bunch of hippies and even had a flower in his ear. "Om... Om... Om..." he then opened his eyes with a smirk. "That's right, everybody, I've found salvation and inner peace..." he then went back to meditating. "Om... Om..."

* * *

 ** _Cut back to Dot and Fluffy..._**

"Wow." Dot said.

"Mm-hmm..." Fluffy sounded displeased.

"Now, we just wait for those two numskulls to get here with the new girl." Krackia said.

"No doubt it'll be just as easy..." Princess Eva smirked eagerly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meanwhile back at the castle..._**

Estelle looked rather miserable to have Dot taken away from her. Magic was becoming impatient as he wanted to save Dot.

"You okay, Magic?" Kate asked.

"I just wanna get that Eva for taking Dot away!" Magic sounded very hostile. "How dare she?!"

"Magic, are you in love?" Kate smirked even if she already knew.

"W-What?!" Magic replied. "In love? Me?! D-Don't be ridiculous!"

"Then why are you being so hostile?" Kate smirked.

"I'm not..." Magic replied. "Y-You're being hostile!"

Kate folded her arms and smirked.

Magic sighed. "Okay, I think I'm in love..."

"I knew it! In fact, me and Estelle knew it," Kate smiled. "We had a feeling you and Dot were in love."

Magic smiled shyly. "Isn't she amazing?"

Magic and Estelle both then noticed Zull and Gort outside the window and in Pocketville.

"Who are those two?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, no, not them..." Magic groaned.

"Those are Eva's cronies." Kate told Estelle.

"Wait, if those are her, um, cronies then that must mean they know a way into the Ever Grey Swamp." Estelle said.

"They're probably here to take you!" Kate panicked. She then sees that Estelle and Magic were already gone. "Where'd they go?" she then wondered, rather worriedly. She then looked outside to see that Estelle and Magic were going after Zull and Gort. "Magic!"

"What have you done with Dot, you fiends?" Magic snarled to the rival puppy dogs who worked for Princess Eva.

"Whoa! Whoa! Easy there, we're just here to take you both to her." Zull said.

"What?" Magic asked, slightly surprised.

"You work with Eva, why should we go easy?" Estelle glared, still hurt due to Dot being taken away from her.

"Just come with us." Gort said.

Estelle and Magic glanced warily to the two, but they followed the usually evil puppies. Kate sighed and decided to go after them.

"Be careful." Princess Ava cautioned.

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Kate promised as she took her leave.

"I hope so." Princess Ava said.

* * *

Kate then left to save and help her friends. Zull and Gort began to lead them to their location. Kate carefully followed with Magic as Estelle was going herself. And where their location they were going was very creepy and also scary.

"Ugh, it looks like a bog..." Estelle was disgusted at the musty overtone, then shuddered at the spookiness. "Whoa!"

"Come on, keep following us." Gort said.

Magic still didn't trust Zull and Gort, but he did as told. Anything to get Dot back for Estelle's sake.

"Alright, we're coming." Estelle said.

"Watch your step." Zull chuckled.

"We'll try." Kate said.

"Just no tricks..." Magic glared. "I still don't trust you guys."

"Of course not." Gort smirked.

Kate looked the most cautious.

* * *

"Look, Fluffy, I'm sorry Mom and Dad said you and Spot had to go, but there just wasn't enough room for all of us!" Dot said to her sister. "That's no reason to turn evil and work for the dark side!"

"Oh, yes, it is." Fluffy smirked.

"Listen, just hear me out..." Dot pouted.

Fluffy then pounced on top of Dot, being super-strong.

"Oww, you're hurting me!" Dot groaned.

"Yes, I know." Fluffy smirked before feeling her incredible strength being taken away.

"Get off of me!" Dot glared at her sister.

"No, you must pay because Mommy and Daddy loved you and Scruffy over me and Spot!" Fluffy sneered. "You deserve whatever's coming to you!"

"Get off her at once, Fluffy; we have guests coming." Princess Eva said.

Fluffy growled to her sister, then came off of her, respecting and agreeing to Princess Eva's wishes. "As you wish." she then groaned.

"Come here now, young lady." Princess Eva nodded firmly.

Fluffy groaned before coming over to her. "Yes, mi'lady?" she then called before bowing her head to the evil Siamese kitten.

Zull and Gort soon came by with Estelle, Magic, and Kate.

"Ah, here they come." Princess Eva smirked.

* * *

"Okay, Princess Eva; let Dot go now!" Estelle glared.

"I don't see why I should..." Princess Eva smirked. "You must be Estelle Fudo."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Estelle crossed her arms firmly.

"Wait, how do you know her name, Eva?" Magic asked.

"Surely you jest, everybody knows a Fudo nowadays, especially with Detective Atticus Fudo." Princess Eva smirked.

"That and Fluffy told her all about us." Dot said.

"Fluffy?" Estelle asked.

The puppy showed herself and showed her undying loyalty to the evil Siamese kitten.

"My most trusted and closest minion..." Princess Eva smiled evilly and proudly to the female puppy by her side.

"But Fluffy, I thought you were with a happy family?" Estelle asked.

"HA!" Fluffy scoffed. "I nearly ran away before my new family could even bring me home. I want revenge because you let my parents send me and Spot away while you and your brother just wanted Scruffy and Dot! What about us! WHAT ABOUT OUR NEEDS?!"

"Fluffy, you already know that we couldn't keep all four of you." Estelle frowned.

' **IT'S NOT FAIR THOUGH!** " Fluffy sounded vengeful. "You're finally going to pay attention to me!"

"No, she's going to help me rule, not only the Pocket Kingdom, but also Earth." Princess Eva smirked.

"This is crazy!" Estelle said. "I don't know what you want, but you won't win!"

"Typical human response." Princess Eva laughed.

"Eva, why don't you show them your own magic you've found?" Krackia suggested.

"Oh, believe me, I will." Princess Eva agreed.

"What magic?" Kate asked the evil Siamese kitten.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Krackia laughed as Princess Eva got straight to work.

Princess Eva soon started to glow dark and purple.

"Oh, my..." Kate's eyes widened.

"Where's my puppy?!" Estelle demanded firmly. She got her answer as Dot ran up to her. "Dot!"

"Estelle!" Dot called back and jumped into her human's arms.

Princess Eva was now looking like a monster-sized cat.

" **CATZILLA!** " Dot yelled out.

"Oh, Dot, that's something I'd expect Scruffy to say." Estelle replied.

Dot started to point up at Princess Eva's new size.

"Whoa..." Estelle gaped. "How... How could you have done such a thing?!"

"I learned this dark magic in the Unfriendship Ceremony Fountain." Giant princess Eva smirked.

"Unfriendship Ceremony Fountain?" Dot and Estelle asked.

"Pretty much the opposite only with chaos." Magic said to them.

"Like how Uncle Discord used to be..." Estelle mumbled to herself.

"Now out of my way before I crush you all." Giant Princess Eva smiled evilly.

"Leave Dot alone or go through me!" Magic narrowed his eyes at the giant Siamese kitten.

"Magic, no!" Dot yelped for the German Shepherd puppy.

"Okay, I'm flexible." Giant Princess Eva smirked, about to crush him.

"You're not going anywhere, Eva! And you aren't going to hurt anyone either, not while I'm around!" Estelle told the giant Siamese kitten.

Giant Princess Eva laughed. "You and what army?"

Kate and soon all of Pocketville came and where this didn't seem to affect giant Princess Eva in the lightest.

Giant Princess Eva just laughed at them and began to use her dark and evil magic against them. " **NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW, AVA!** " She then suddenly saw Estelle glow brightly as she tried to protect everyone with her own magic.

Giant Princess Ava lifted a giant paw up and used it to stomp on top of Estelle. Estelle screamed, but shockingly and thankfully enough, she was not harmed and she seemed to have her own bubble shield to protect her. And where she now seemed to go through a transformation as she started to pony-up. Her blue eyes glowed as she grew pony ears, wings, and a tail which then lifted her up with a bright hot pink glow all around her body. After her transformation was done; her bubble went away to show her in her ponied-up form.


	8. Chapter 8

Giant Princess Ava removed her paw and saw that Estelle had survived the stomp. "No, it cannot be!"

"Cool! I have my own Ponied-up form." Estelle smiled.

"What now?" Magic raised a brow.

"Go, Estelle, save the Pocket Kingdom!" Dot cheered for her owner.

"We leave this to Estelle." Princess Ava smiled.

"Are you sure, Your Majesty?" Danny asked.

"Yes," Princess Ava nodded. "She seems to know just what she's doing."

Estelle flew up to the air. Giant Princess Eva snarled and held out her paw to swipe the girl with her claws of fury. Estelle glared and missed every strike as her cutie mark seemed to glow, despite having a talent in ballet dancing.

"Ooh." Dot smiled, liking how her owner's cutie mark was glowing.

"I see your owner likes to dance." Magic smiled to that himself.

"Oh, yes, Estelle's loved ballet ever since she first saw Swan Lake on video." Dot smiled back.

"Nice." Magic smiled.

Dot smiled bashfully to his smile.

* * *

Giant Princess Eva began to try to crush Estelle, but due to her size; the giant Siamese kitten couldn't grab her due to Estelle's speed.

"Where are you?!" Giant Princess Eva snarled as she looked for Estelle.

"Oh, I sure hope this still works..." Estelle said to herself before trying a Brain Blast on the evil giant Siamese kitten.

And where it did still work as it felt like a bee sting to the giant Siamese kitten. " **OWW!** "

"Gotcha," Estelle smirked in victory. "Thanks, Lexi."

"You'll pay for that." Giant Princess Eva glared as he magic started to wear off as she started to shrink back to normal size.

"Looks like your reign of terror is up." Estelle smirked to that.

"Uh-Oh..." Princess Eva said.

"I'm usually a pacifist, but I'm sorry, you've left me no choice." Estelle nodded firmly.

Princess Eva smiled nervously to Estelle. "Surely we can talk this over..."

"I think I'll leave this one to Princess Ava." Estelle said.

"Thank you, Estelle." Princess Ava nodded to the girl.

Estelle nodded back and she returned to normal size and smiled at herself. "Man, who knew I had my own form to pony-up with?" she smiled brightly as she held herself in gratitude. "I feel just like the others at the dance with Crystal Prep Academy and Canterlot High."

"I'm sure your Aunt Twilight would be proud." Princess Ava smiled to her, then went to take on Princess Eva once and for all.

"Okay, who else knows about Equestria?" Dot asked.

"I'm not surprised that Ava does, she seems to know about everything magical," Estelle sat down with her puppy and hugged her. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Sure, care about Dot and forget all about me!" Fluffy sneered in total jealousy.

* * *

Fluffy tackled Dot again, but this time; it didn't hurt her sister as much this time.

"Fluffy, stop it!" Estelle demanded.

"No!" Fluffy snarled as she tried to hurt her sister. "Dot must pay for taking you and Akito away from me and Spot with Scruffy!"

"Fluffy, I know you're hurt that you can't stay with us, the house just isn't big enough for four puppies," Estelle said firmly. "It's not that we hate you, it's just that it's too crowded for everyone to stay. We could've worked something out!"

"Dang it, why do I feel like I'm a normal puppy?!" Fluffy growled.

Estelle then took Fluffy off. "Get off your sister! I'm very disappointed in you and I'm sure your parents would be too if they saw you acting out like this, you're acting just like your Aunt Annette used to!"

"Aunt Annette?" Fluffy asked.

"Yes," Estelle nodded firmly to her. 'She used to be evil because of the attention your Aunt Angel and Uncle Scamp got, so she teamed up with Scooby Doo's nephew to get revenge against Aunt Cherry, Dad, and everyone else until she reformed."

"Wow." Fluffy said.

"Fluffy, I know you miss us, but we could've worked something out, you and Spot could've visited us, but you're being a bad girl, and I don't think we'd like you around." Estelle firmly said.

Fluffy felt hurt inside slightly.

"Do what you want, but I highly suggest you adopt a new attitude." Estelle set the puppy down back on the ground.

"I agree." Dot nodded firmly.

Fluffy looked to them and looked down slightly in shameful guilt. Princess Eva and Princess Ava were fighting each other, even more strongly than sisterly rivalry.

"Okay, that's a bit harsher than I thought that she would have done to her sister." Dot said.

"Talk about intense." Estelle had to agree.

"Eva, I don't wanna have to hurt you!" Princess Ava said to her twin sister. "I just wanna help you! I don't understand why you have to be so evil!"

"Yeah, I don't think any of us have understood that either." Kate said.

"See what greed gets you to?" Estelle said to Fluffy. "That could be you and Dot someday. Do you really want that?"

"I guess not..." Fluffy's stomach turned slightly.

* * *

Princess Eva and her followers were soon put in the dungeon.

"I hated that I had to fight my sister, but she had left me no choice..." Princess Ava sounded slightly disappointed.

"We know how you feel, Princess." Dot frowned.

"Thank you so much for your help." Princess Ava sounded thankful to Estelle and Dot.

"No problem." Estelle said before curtsying.

Dot also bowed to show her loyalty.

"We should get home now." Dot said.

"Yeah, umm..." Estelle looked lost for a moment, then looked to Kate and Magic. "Uh, how do we get back home?"

"How did you get here before?" Kate asked.

"We said all that stuff about puppy love," Estelle shrugged. "We were at my cousin's place and then suddenly, we came here."

"Oh, I thought you two were angels from up above." Magic said, though mostly to caused Dot to giggle at his somewhat compliment.

Magic smiled as Dot giggled. Princess Ava then told Estelle and Dot how to get back home and hoped that they would return sometime very soon.

"We will visit from time to time, Princess." Estelle smiled.

"It's a date." Dot also nodded.

"Take care," Kate smiled to her new human friend. "We'll keep in touch."

"Agreed." Magic nodded back.

"Ready to go home, Dot?" Estelle asked.

Dot didn't want to leave Fluffy and Magic, but she decided she had enough adventure for one day. "Yes, let's go home, Estelle."

Estelle and Dot soon repeated of what they said at their cousin's house and where it worked as they glowed and were teleported back to where they were.

Kate held Magic close as he was really going to miss Dot. "Don't worry, you'll see her again sometime."

"I hope so..." Magic nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Akito, Vincent, Felicity, Eloise, and Giselle were playing a French game together and suddenly, Dot and Estelle came back.

"Oh, Estelle, thank goodness you're back and safe!" Akito beamed as he hugged his twin sister.

"Akito, you won't believe this; I now have my own Ponied-up form." Estelle smiled.

"No way." Akito folded his arms.

"Yes huh!" Estelle retorted.

"Prove it." Akito smirked.

Estelle smirked back before she started to glow and where she transformed into her Ponied-up form. The others looked shocked and impressed. Estelle smiled brightly as her wings spread out and she hovered in the air slightly, showing her pony ears, wings, and tail.

"That is so cool!" Akito smiled.

"Jealous?" Estelle teased.

"A little..." Akito had to admit, but laughed proudly to his sister.

"You went to Pocketville?" Weenie asked Dot as he and Scruffy talked with her to hear about her and Estelle's adventures. "I haven't heard that name in years!"

"We know." Dot smiled.

"You do?" Weenie asked.

"Yeah, Princess Ava told us about your story and how you kept Eloise under control before she moved into the hotel with Nanny." Dot explained.

Weenie smiled shyly to that.

"So, Sis, you meet any cute puppies?" Scruffy smirked.

"Yeah, and a handsome one at that." Dot smiled while blushing.

Scruffy smirked. "What's his name?"

"He's a German Shepherd named Magic." Dot sighed dreamily.

"Aw! I think someone is in love." Snow White smiled.

Dot smiled bashfully, but she couldn't hide it. "I guess that would be true..."

Snow White had a talk with Dot about how she felt and then nodded and looked back to Weenie and Scruffy. "Yep, she's in love, that's exactly how I feel about Oliver."

"How come you two got to talk in privacy?" Scruffy pouted.

"Sometimes it's nice to have another girl to talk to." Dot smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Scruffy pouted.

Dot and Snow White giggled to each other.

"When can we see your brother again, Snow White?" Dot asked, knowing the cat had been keeping in touch with him lately since their first meeting.

"I hear he plans on sneaking with Odie to Jon's business trip to London." Snow White had shifty eyes slightly.

"Ooh." Dot smiled.

"Rumor has it that Jon is going to ask Liz to marry him~" Snow White smirked.

"Jon and Liz?" Scruffy and Dot asked, trying to imagine them as a couple.

And where they saw the two together.

"I'm not sure how Garfield feels about it, but I kinda wanna go to London..." Snow White sounded rather sneaky.

"Looks like our next adventure will be going with your brother to London." Dot decided.

"That is, if we can get there..." Snow White replied. "As lazy and sloppy as he is, I'm sure my brother has a few tricks up his sleeves."

"Cats don't wear sleeves." Scruffy pouted.

Snow White face-pawed. "Oy..."

"Oh, brother." Dot groaned.

"What?" Scruffy blinked. "What'd I say?"

* * *

It was soon time for lunch and Darla and Urchin were in a much better and more excited mood after having their alone time together. Dot began to sing to herself.

"I really miss you guys," Eloise said to her cousins. "And the hotel."

"You ever think about having a reunion there?" Felicity suggested.

"Sometimes..." Eloise shrugged. "I heard that Nanny still lives there though with Sir Wilkes in our old room on the sixteenth floor."

"Aw!" Estelle smiled.

"So glad that everyone ended up living happily ever after after Mother's wedding..." Eloise beamed.

"Same here." The Fudo siblings smiled.

"So, how was Pocketville?" Akito asked. "It sounds so... Giiiiirrrlllyyyy..."

Estelle soon sent him a glare.

"What?" Akito replied in defense.

"It was just wonderful, Akito..." Estelle folded her arms. "Dare I even say, magical?"

"Magic." Dot sighed dreamily.

"So I see..." Akito merely shrugged. "Still sounds kinda girly..."

"I think it sounds lovely." Vincent huffed to his younger brother.

"Okay, okay, it does sound lovely, I was just kidding around." Akito said.

"Mm-hmm~" the others replied.

"You don't think parties with Emi are girly." Eloise said.

Akito blushed at the mention of Emi. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Looks like we got him." Estelle smirked.

Akito rolled his eyes slightly.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Meanwhile..._**

The Fudo family was waiting with Cherry to pick up the kids from the airport after their flight to leave France and come back home. While they were waiting, a familiar blonde woman with her older brown-haired son and two twins who both had blonde and brown hair were walking along.

"Atticus?" Sabrina smiled. "I thought that was you."

"Hey there, Sabrina." Atticus smiled back.

"What brings you guys here?" Mo asked.

"Harvey had a tour and he's coming home today," Sabrina smiled back. "What're you all doing here?'

"Picking up the kids from visiting Darla and Urchin in Paris." Atticus said, then noticed the kids. "Hey, Jackson, hi Samantha, hey, Tabitha."

"Hi, Mr. Fudo." the kids greeted.

"Mr. Fudo, is it true that you are as strong as a god?" Jackson smiled.

"Oh, you could say that," Atticus chuckled. "Some might say even stronger, like stronger than your Uncle Drell."

"Cool!" Jackson smiled.

Atticus chuckled as he waited for the incoming flight from Paris.

"So, um, do the twins know about your M-A-G-I-C?" Mo asked the blonde woman.

"Do you think maybe Akito and Estelle would like to help tutor them on it?" Sabrina whispered. "They're almost ready for Magic Training classes back when we were in high school."

"Oh, they would be delighted." Mo smiled.

Sabrina smiled back. One flight finally came and there was Harvey.

* * *

"Dad!" Jackson and the girl twins beamed, running to their rock-star father.

"Harvey!" Sabrina beamed and ran to her husband, wrapping her arms around him and suddenly kissing him on the lips which caused their kids to cover their eyes.

"Eeww..." Jackson and his twin sisters recoiled in disgust.

Atticus and Mo giggled to them.

"Okay, Sab, we better stop before the kids become sick." Harvey teased.

"Come on, guys, let's get some pizza since Dad's home." Sabrina announced.

"Yay!" the Spellman kids cheered.

"See ya guys later!" Sabrina called as she left with with her family.

"See ya, Sabrina!" Atticus and Mo called back.

Sabrina smiled, then left with her family.

"Paris's flight should be here any minute now..." Mo took out her pocket watch.

* * *

After a few minutes had passed, the Fudo siblings finally arrived with their luggage and pets.

"Oh, dears, you're home!" Mo beamed.

"Hey, Mom and Dad," Akito hugged his parents first. "Aunt Darla and Uncle Urchin say hi."

"Did you kids have fun in Paris?" Atticus smiled to them.

"Yep and I have a surprise!" Estelle smiled.

"Oh?" Atticus and Mo smiled to their daughter.

"Go ahead and show them, Sis." Vincent said.

"Oh, I dunno, should I?" Estelle smiled shyly. "I mean... How would I do it?"

"Sis, you Ponied-up in Pocketville and then in Paris." Akito said.

"Ponied-Up?" Mo and Atticus asked.

"Yeah, I don't know how, but it happened when I saved Dot from Princess Eva with Kate, Princess Ava, and Magic's help." Estelle said.

"They won't believe you until you show them your new transformation." Akito said.

"I just don't know how it happened, but I got excited somehow..." Estelle shrugged. "My cutie mark also glowed from my Equestrian form."

"Your Ponied-up form happens when you are showing your true self." Atticus said.

"That explains a lot," Snow White said. "By the way, mind if we visit my brother? I hear he's going to London with Jon and Odie."

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

"Purr-fect~" Snow White chuckled to her owner's parents.

"Ooh, nice pun." Scruffy said.

"What pun?" Snow White then asked.

"Never mind, we're outta here." Dot said.

The Fudo couple then took their kids and their pets into the car to get home.

"So, Dad, any cases?" Akito asked in admiration.

"Nope." Atticus shook his head.

"So we can have some family fun?!" Akito asked.

"If you'd like." Atticus smiled.

"YES!" Akito beamed.

"Wahoo!" Scruffy smiled.

* * *

Akito and Scruffy laughed as they were eager to spend some time with the man of the house. Atticus smiled to their excitement, feeling very much the same way.

"Nothing could ruin this moment!" Dot smiled.

"I hope you kids are ready to get home, I made a special dinner." Mo smiled.

"Ooh." The Fudo siblings smiled.

Atticus and Mo smiled back. They soon went back home to get ready for dinner.

The End


End file.
